Debes estar bromeando Gazel
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Después de que los capitanes de los equipos Ailiens se van a un mandado, Gazel esta al mando. A surgido un problema ¿Como resolverlo? Gazel- ¡Desobedecieron mis reglas! Si la culpable no surge, tendré que, tendré que... besarlas a todas


**Abril: Hola chicos. Aquí les traigo otro one shot no corregido. Mil disculpas.**

**Si Midorikawa es muy frío, es solo por que sigue con su apariencia alíen.**

Primera parte

Las tareas

Verán, el instituto Alien tiene una cierta manera de trabajar. Claro ya que, no son niños mimados ha quienes se les tienen que hacer todo. Bueno primero comenzare por las divisiones; cada equipo tiene un estadio, estos son; Faro del sol de Burn, Ventisca helada de Gazel, Estrella gris de Reize, Meteoro blanco de Desarm, y Galaxia perdida de Guran. En cada uno de ellos hay salas de práctica, comedor, recamaras compartidas para los integrantes, etc. Existe sin embargo, el estadio mayor; este se usa para diversos objetivos; reunir a todos lo equipos, tener discusiones importantes, partidos, etc. Cada tanto tiempo, los 5 capitanes de los equipos se juntan en ese estadio y rifan los que hacerse, estos son muy importantes para la vida cotidiana de los Aliens.

El día de hoy toca la junta de mandados los cuales son escogidos por una computadora. Los cinco jóvenes observaban atentamente el gran monitor. Y en el salio el primer resultado:

**Burn**** y Guran = Provisiones/Comida**

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron con alivio, surgió el segundo resultado.

**Reize = Medicinas**

Se quedo de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente al monitor con una seria expresión. Quedaban los dos últimos trabajos, Gazel deseaba que no le tocara ese que detestaba tanto.

**Desarm = Artículos de limpieza**

"O por dios, tenia que ser ¿Cierto?" Pensó Gazel con molestia ya sabia que trabajo le tocaría.

**Gazel = Guardia**

Verán en este proceso no solo se juntan los capitanes, sino también los equipos, ya que esta estrictamente prohibido que los equipos se queden sin al menos un capitán, todos ellos se quedaran dos noches en el lugar. El "Guardia" debía quedarse en el estadio mayor para vigilar a los cinco grupos de jugadores, los cuales, bueno… se detestaban mutuamente, al menos la mayoría.

-Fantástico- Se quejo de brazos cruzados. Cuando llego la hora de que los otros se fueran a hacer sus cosas. Los cinco estaban en la entrada ya preparaos.

-Más te vale que no maltrates a mi equipo- Amenazo Reize. Como respuesta el otro joven solo murmuro algo inaudible. Cuando todos se fueron, paso al centro del estadio donde se hallaba la cancha. En ella estaban todos los equipos separados unos de los otros, discutiendo sus propios asuntos. Cuando se acerco Gazel, todos prestaron atención.

-Quiero que me oigan con claridad- Hablo fuerte y firme –Yo solo les pido una cosa; La primera, más importante y única… **¡Quiero perfecto orden!- **Grito conservando su seria posición, todo el lugar retumbo. Aun que no lo demostraran, realmente todos le tenían algo de miedo –Quien no respete este mandato le juro que lo voy a enviar directo a la #~$€%- Dijo señalando un punto perdido en el cielo con su brazo completamente estirado. Se escucho tan fuerte que unos pájaros de por hay salieron volando. A todos les retumbaron los oídos por la sucia boca del capitán de Polvo de diamante –¿Les quedo claro?- Pregunto con frialdad, a lo cual recibió respuestas casi in audibles. Suspiro con frustración -**¡¿Les quedo claro?**

-¡Si, capitán Gazel!- Gritaron todos al unísono, temerosos de la frialdad del joven.

-Bien. Ahora… váyanse a hacer lo que les plazca- Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones compartidas. "_Paz…"_ Pensó el joven. Lo que no savia es que sus problemas aun no habían empezado.

Segunda parte

El colmo

Por fin, después de un rato, Suzuno Fuusuke estaba solo. Sentado fuera de la línea blanca de la cancha, sobre una silla alejada del sol. Suzuno… bueno, ya nadie lo llamaba así. Cero los ojos, recargo el cuello contra el respaldo, y disfruto la caricia del viento.

-Amm… ¿Gazel?- Escucho una pequeña voz medio infantil. El llamado abrió los ojos. Pudo mirar a Barra, una niña pequeña perteneciente Prominence, llevaba su largo pelo morado en dos coletas como de costumbre y un moño azul turquesa en la nuca superior. Traía sus lentes colgados en el cuello permitiendo ver sus ojos y escondía tímidamente sus manos en la espalda. Cual era su verdadero nombre… Ha… Hana Barazono.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto serio.

-Es que bueno…- Dudo un poco –Alguien… robo… mis dulces- Declaro avergonzada mostrando una pequeña bolsita de color rojo, estaba vacía.

-Esto es… ¡EL COLMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito a todo pulmón. Pero no era por que lo que le dijo fuera infantil, o por que lo hubiera molestado, no. El grito por que se había roto la única regla que había demandado. Y **no** lo iba a pasar por alto.

Se paro de su silla frente a la pequeña Barra, la pobre temblaba de miedo –Quiero que juntes a todas las chicas de todos los equipos en la cancha- Ella asintió rápidamente –Si no lo haces antes de diez minutos, tu también te iras directo a la #$%+*- Corrió velos mente a cumplir su mandato, pensando en que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida. Y en cierto modo… tenía razón.

Tercera parte

Tendré que…

Y justo antes de los diez minutos, todas ya estaban en el campo, temerosas de lo que pudiera pasar. Bueno prinsipalmente las más pequeñas lo estaban.

-¡Una regla! ¡Solo puse** una** regla! No tengo mas de una hora con ustedes y eso es lo primero que rompen- Dijo mirándolas fijamente –Esto es lo que pasa. Alguien de ustedes robo los dulces de Barra de entre la mañana de hoy hasta hace una hora, y por ley tiene que ser una chica- Otra de las reglas del Instituto Alien, es que los dormitorios debían separarse Hombre/Mujer y el genero contrario tenia prohibido entrar al dormitorio del otro genero.

Crypto o Kuri Fuuko decidió hablar, tenia un curioso cabello rubio con una banda turquesa, era una de las Aliens de Epsilon y una de las que mayor edad tenía.

-Gazel no crees que estas exagerando- El le lanzo una mirada fulminante haciéndola callar.

-Bien- Dijo después de un breve silencio –Ahora quiero que me digan quien fue- Espero uno segundos –Si no responde la culpable en este instante, la expulsare el instituto antes de que su capitán regrese- La mayoría de las chicas se miraba para ver si surgía alguien… nadie. El capitán de Polvo de Diamante estaba rabioso, a punto de explotar, el solo quería un poco de paz –Bien, si nadie se declara, tendré que… tendré que- En eso, le surgió la idea más brillante del universo. O al menos así parecía en esos momentos –Besar a cada una para comprobar su inocencia.

Cuarta parte

¡Debes estará bromeando!

A caso estaban oyendo bien.

-¡¿Qué tu vas a que?- Gritaron todas al unísono. Y bueno… dentó de si, era una buena idea, por que de ese modo identificaría en el sabor de la boca de cada chica el sabor correcto, ya que, por desgracia, uno de los dulces de Barra quedaba vivió. Gazel lo exigió para poder conocer sus cualidades. Era una pequeña pastilla roja con un suave olor a sandía. Ahora sabría quien de las chicas fue mediante… contacto labial.

-Si a la cuenta de tres nadie sale, lo haré. Uno…- Todas se miraron desesperadas entre si –Dos…- Nadie, estaban empezando a sudar –Tres…- Que el cielo las ampare.

A mandato de Gazel todas se formaron en una línea. La primera en la fila era de su equipo, Kurakake Clara, tenia corto cabello azul y dos broches sosteniéndole unos mechones.

-Gazel- Dijo con voz temblorosa –Se que eres mi capitán, pero, pero…, esto es de locos.

-Clara tiene razón… y además, no le daré mi primer beso al chico mas frió de la existencia- Se quejo Maquiao Sumeragi Maki de brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño, una integrante de Epsilon con el cabello turquesa sostenido en lo que parecía dos flores. Muchas asintieron con la cabeza ante su declaración.

-Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro- Trato de controlar su ira, pero la verdad parecía que iba a explotar –Las que no pasen por esto serán expulsadas de la academia Alien, por lo tanto no tendrán cobijo en ningún lugar y se les declarara como traidoras a su clase…- Dijo pasando los dedos por el flequillo, como cuando se enojaba o preocupaba a morir. No había de otra, aceptarían o ya no tendrían hogar ya que todas eran huérfanas y la academia Alien era su casa. Sabían que hablaba más que enserio –Clara- Llamo cortante.

-¿S s s si?- Respondío tartamudeante.

-Quédate quieta- Se le acerco.

-Ga ga Gazel, no prefieres pensarlo dos veces- Sugirió, pero el ya estaba a treinta centímetros de su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su horrible destino. Sintió como hubo contacto húmedo ente sus labios y el desgraciado chico comenzó a besarla (Por no decir saborearla) Se separo después de unos segundos, la pobre Clara solo tenía cerca de 12 o 13 años ¡Eso era traumarte en realidad!, pensó unos momentos sintiendo el sabor en sus labios y llego a una conclusión.

-Tú no eres, puedes irte- Dijo así como así. La pobre chica de pelo azul no pudo más que dejar que su peso la tumbara, se quedo sentada en el suelo tapando su boca con incredulidad. No lo podía creer. Realmente había sido demasiado beso para su edad. Restándole importancia dijo -¿Y bien? ¿Quién sigue?- Por dios esto iba para largo.

Quinta parte

Entre besos y quejas

-Enserio Gazel creo que…

-¡Tu cállate!- Le grito a Bara. Ya no quería perder tiempo -¡Bonitona!- Se dirigió a Nitou Honoka, otra de las chicas de mayor edad, compañera del equipo de Burn. Poseía largo pelo verde esmeralda y usaba unos pequeños lentes haciéndola ver muy lista.

-Sueñas Suzuno Fuusuke- Dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. Si algo era realmente insultante en la academia Alien era llamar a un jugador por su verdadero nombre.

-Eso lo veremos luego- Dijo enojado tomándola fuertemente del brazo y jalándola hacia el. Estaba siendo realmente difícil mantener el beso, estuvieron así una buena cantidad de tiempo forcejando para soltarse. Finalmente se separaron y Nitou respiro con pesadez –Aun que no hayas sido tu serás castigada en la sala de entrenamiento- Trono sus dedos y al instante dos sujetos se la llevaron.

-Suéltenme ¡Gazeeel!- Ahora todas lo pensarían dos veces antes de negarse a besarlo. El joven miro furioso a Maquia. Retractaba plenamente sus palabras sobre su primer beso. No quería meterse en problemas como los de Bonitona. Ella era la siguiente, y el delantero de Polvo de diamante no necesitaba palabras para decirle que se acercara. La mirada vasto. La beso con algo de rudeza, a la pobre le estaba dando algo de asco el contacto y tenia ganas de vomitar. Se separaron y Maquia se cubrió la boca con nauseas.

Realmente tenia ganas de vomitar y no es que besara mal pero fue tan… no se.

-Rimu- Llamo a Nanakaze una integrante de Tormenta Geminis. Bajo su flequillo rosa resbalaba una gotita de sudor. Cuando se acerco a ella recordó vagamente las palabras de Reize _"Más te vale que no maltrates a mi equipo" _Pamplinas. Pensó. La morena chica trago saliva. Realmente no quería, ella… tenía novio.

-Gazel yo…

-Cállate- La interrumpió besándola al momento. Y así siguió Crypto y Pandora o Kinki Nozomi, que también era del equipo de Reize, una chica con mirada de serpiente y de pelo morado atado en una cebolla. Todas las chicas que ya había besado estaban o en shock, aturdidas, nauseabundas, o cualquier otra cosa. Aun que las mayores de ellas ya habían besado alguna vez, esto seguía siendo… ¡No se¡ ¿Inaceptable? ¿Raro? ¿Inusual? Tal vez.

-Rhionne.

-Si, capitán- Respondió nerviosa.

-Quítate la mascara- La chica de pelo salmón, negó violentamente con la cara -Hazlo- Volvió a negar –Entonces yo te obligare.

-No no no no- Dijo rápidamente para después quitársela ella misma. Se la retiro y su cebolla se soltó haciendo que su largo cabello le cayera pro la espalda. Gazel se acerco y la beso. Demonios ese chico se estaba pasando de la raya. Quien sabe con quien o que había practicado. Pero le había dado experiencia en retorcer la lengua… aaa ese desgraciado. Se separo de Rhionne.

-Agh- Dijo haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Por favor, no es para tanto.

-Primero que alguien te enrosquen la lengua en tu boca, **después** podrás hablar.

-Si, si. Lo que sea- Dijo acercándose a Touchi Ai que temblaba levemente.

-Mi mi hermano te matara cua cuando se entere- Dijo nerviosa. (**Dato curioso: Por si no lo sabían ella SI tiene un hermano. Esta en su mismo equipo, se parecen un poco. Se llama Touchi Shuuji pero como alien es IQ. Los dos son defensas. Haaay son tan lindos!**)Sus brillantes ojos morados, al igual que su largo cabello, parecían vibrar con temor.

-IC. No podrá, esta encerado junto a todos los otros hombres de los equipos- Y vaya que lo estaba. Gazel ordenado cerrar los dormitorios con llave. Quien sabe que le podrían hacerle si lo vieran besando a las chicas de sus equipos. Y así siguió el proceso de "Chequeo" Sin contar que sabia que el hermano de IC lo mandaría a la %·# si se enteraba. Es decir conocía muy bien a las personas de su equipo, sabia comos se comportarían.

Kii Fumiko que era la siguiente en la fila tenía una mirada seria. Era una chica bien formada y bella, con finos ojos lilas y cabello fiucha en curlis.

-Acabemos con esto- Declaro de brazos cruzados. Por su mente paso la baja idea de Hiroto con un tic en el ojo. Su capitán se desmayaría si la viera.

-Keeve, por fin alguien que piensa como yo- Unieron sus labios, Gazel acercándole la cabeza con su mano y si los hubieras visto sin saber por que demonios lo hacían, pensarían que son una pareja muy apasionada. Casi se podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales tras de ellos en una noche de... Bueno, me estoy saliendo del verdadero tema, volvamos a lo problema ¿Quieren? Finalmente se separaron y el frío chico se quedo pensando y se decidió –No eres tú –Se giro a Hasuike An que, al igual que IC, temblaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Burn te quemara vivo- Advirtió la pelirroja. Tenia miedo, como cualquier niña que estaba a punto de ser besada por lo que parecía un loco.

-Ve si me importa, ya lo a intentado y mírame ¡Sorpresa! Sigo vivo- Respondió desinteresado con su típico humor frío. Y hay estaba otra vez, besando a niñas demasiado chicas. Creo que no todas pasaran rápidamente por esta situación. Algunas, estoy segura, lo recordaran toda la vida. Al terminar su trabajo la pobre Rean se limpio la saliva de la boca, escupió en el suelo, se volvió a limpiar y volvió a escupir y salio corriendo a punto de llorar.

-Exagerada- Murmuro Gazel para si. Pero ella no era la única, muchas de las chicas se hallaban haciendo lo mismo. Cuando giro su cabeza se encontró con nada más y menos que… Queen Yagami. Tenia que ser.

-Crees que por demandar algo lo tendrás así de fácil. Me niego a hacer algo solo por un estúpido capricho- La miro con seriedad.

-Lo harás por que yo lo ordeno.

-¡Por dios Gazel! ¡Ya bájate de esa nube tulla!- Y así siguieron discutiendo. Rean aprovecho la distracción y salio corriendo de el estadio mayor.

Sexto capítulo

El desastre 

Cuando los otro cuatro capitanes ya habían terminado las compras y estaban a unos 40 metros de la entrada del gran estadio…

-No puedo creer que ese bastando nos quisiera retener- Se quejo Burn de una situación que pasaron en la tienda.

-Humanos- Complemento Hiroto. Ambos cargaban grandes bolsas repletas de comida. A unos metros de ellos Desarm y Reize platicaban al igual que ellos dos. Cuando Hiroto dirigió su mirada hacia el estadio, entrecerró los ojos, ya que creyó haber visto algo corriendo en su dirección –Oye- Llamo a su compañero pelirrojo –¿No es esa Rean?

-Creo que si- Dijo mirando al mismo punto. Ya que la pequeña figura se aproximaba más y más pudieron ver que tenía una expresión desesperada.

-¡BUUUURN!- Grito y se lanzo a sus piernas y rompió a llorar. El chico la miro preocupado –Perdón, perdón, perdón. ¡Me retracto de lo que dije, eres el mejor capitán del mundo! ¡No volveré a decir que tu pelo parece un tulipán! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero por favor regresemos a Faro de sol! ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS!- Grito mientras lloraba encorvándose para abrazando la cadera de Burn.

-¿Que, qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto sin una sola idea de que es lo que pasaba y por que estaba siendo tan suplicante.

-¡ES GAZEL!- Ambos pelirrojos se miraron mutuamente con preocupación. Y después a los otros dos que habían contemplado toda la escena. Todos corrieron al estadio mayor, intrigados por las sorpresas que esperaban. Por dios ¿Qué había echo Gazel?

Dentro del estadio…

-¡Esta bien de acuerdo!- Cedió finalmente Ulvida depuse de una larga y poderosa discusión. Y todo paso al mismo tiempo. Ulvida cerró los ojos y beso a Gazel. Burn, Guran, Reize, Dezarm y Rean entraron y vieron justamente eso. Las chicas de todos los equipos actuaban raro, algunas corrían diciendo quien sabe que del contacto labial. Todo este caos sucedió en 5 segundos.

.Ul ul Ulvida- Tartamudeo Guran dejando caer el montón de bolsas que tenia en las manos. Al escuchar la voz de su capitán, abrió los ojos cual platos y se separo de Don inspector.

-¡¿Guran?- Lo miro nerviosa –No es lo que parece.

-¡DESARM!- Llegaron gritando Maquia y increíblemente Crypto. Reize vio que sus chicas parecían querer vomitar. Se acerco a ellas rápidamente, puso la mano sobre Diam.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunto preocupado a su pelirosa amiga.

-¡Me metió la lengua!

-¿Tu novio?- Pregunto confundido.

-¡No! El- Señalo a Gazel. Hiroto se desmayo solo viendo a la peliaszul.

-Guran- Corrió Ulvida y se hinco junto a el. Maquia abrazaba fuertemente a Desarm y Crypto le gritaba enojada.

-¡QUE PARTE DE NO LES AGAS NADA NO ENTENDISTE!- Rujio Reize.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Pregunto Burn con el ceño fruncido. Y a todo esto. El frío joven no hizo más que mantener su expresión seria -¿Dónde esta Bonitona?

-En la sala de entrenamiento, Gazel la castigo. Dijo Barra entre llantos. Entre tantos gritos y quejas, sorprendentemente, el chico estaba más calmado que antes. Pero fijo su vista al bolsillo del pantalón de Burn, tenía… un bulto de algo.

Septimo capítulo

¡BURN!

-Burn ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo?

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- Dijo metiendo la mano dentro y sacando un puñado de… pastillas rojas de un posible sabor sandia –Son solo unos dulces ¿Quieres?- Pregunto tranquilo.

-Burn- Dijo cortante y frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de las chicas?- Todas las; quejas, ruidos, gritos y llantos pararon súbitamente. Todos lo miraban, incluso Hiroto que acababa de levantarse de su desmayo.

-Am… bueno yo…

-No puede ser- Dijo Ulvida entre sorprendida y enojada –Rhionne no robo mi bra… fuiste tu- Burn trago saliva.

-¡Vez te dije que no había sido yo!- Reclamo esta –Esperen entonces… tu no robaste el mió ¡Fue Burn!

-Amm… yo…- Hubo una larga pausa- Me voy- Dijo soltando las bolsas del supermercado y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… y todas las chicas tras de el.

-Por cierto Gazel- Se giro Keeve antes de seguir con la casería –Te perdono el beso, de todos modos… no besas tan mal- Declaro con una sonrisa. Y desapareció junto a las otras chicas.

-De nada- Dijo sencillamente. Suspiro. Camino al centro de la cancha y se acostó en el césped. Paz… Reize se paraba en la gran puerta de la entrada, viendo como una bola de humo, manos y pies iba y venia de un lado a otro, lejos de donde el estaba. Llego Guran con una bolsa de hielo de la cabeza y una mirada mareada.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen. Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón- Dijo levantando el dedo índice como todo un sabio.

-Sí pero… eso que tiene que ver- Pregunto su compañero confundido.

-Veras, Gazel pudo haberles robado su primer beso a muchas. Pero Burn, aparte de robarles la intimidad personal, ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?- Guran asintió con la cabeza –Les robo la ropa interior…- El pelirrojo comprendió y junto con el otro chico se giraron para ver la bola de humo que iba y venia. Midorikawa suspiro -¿Quieres ir por una nieve?- Su amigo lo miro y después de un rato dijo.

-Si, por que no.

**Abril: Demasiado largo ya se y también no esta tan bien escrito, pero tenia que sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Díganme ¿Exagere mucho? ¿Me falto algo?**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
